Neverending Nights
by Gothic Amethyst
Summary: Advertencia: Yaoi Contiene lemon Aquella pesadilla se repetía una y otra vez, le estaba llevando a su perdición... Cain solo deseaba dejar atrás esos recuerdos y vivir junto a la persona amada, pero ¿Sería así de fácil?


**Disclaimer:** Count Cain no me pertenece. Todo es obra de la maravillosa Kaori Yuki

**Notas:** Me apetecía mucho escribir algo sobre esta pareja, me encanta. Aunque creo que es bastante diferente a todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora. Se me ocurrió el fic por lo que dice Cain a Riff en el tomo 3... es solo un oneshot de un capi (aunque lo mismo hago también un epílogo xD), espero que os guste! Al principio iba a ser únicamente shonen ai... pero siempre me acabo desviando un poco XD así que avisados estáis de que también hay lemon. Otra cosa, en este fic Cain y los demás ya conocen la existencia de la organización _Delilah, _lo aclaro por si las dudas xD

**Neverending Nights**

_  
Un sudor frío recorría toda su espalda. Aunque corriese con todas sus fuerzas, no conseguía avanzar nada por aquel tenebroso pasillo. La oscuridad parecía engullir todo cuanto había alrededor. Sintió el suelo temblar a sus pies y el sonido de aquellas pisadas parecían estar cada vez más cerca. Negar que estaba asustado era absurdo, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba de terror. Sin poder evitarlo lanzó una rápida mirada atrás. Una sombra le seguía los pasos, cada vez estaba más cerca de él... desesperado consumió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para alejarse de su perseguidor, mas todo resultaba inútil. El eco de aquellos pasos le ahogaba por dentro, la angustia que sentía le hacía respirar con dificultad y la desesperación por salir de allí a salvo le consumía la esperanza. Su vista comenzó a nublarse por el cansancio y su corazón no dejaba de latir frenéticamente. Estaba tan cerca... en aquel oscuro fondo pudo ver la silueta de una persona, pero entonces una mano fría y firme como el mármol, agarró con fuerza su muñeca. Ya era tarde... todos sus intentos por escapar de aquel ser eran inútiles. De pronto sintió un lacerante dolor en su espalda... una y otra vez.... hasta que sus fuerzas le abandonaron por completo... _

Sus ojos se abrieron velozmente y no pudo reprimir el grito que intentó ahogar en su propia garganta. Su respiración permanecía agitada y el corazón le seguía latiendo apresuradamente como si aquella pesadilla continuase atormentándole. Intentó calmar sus nervios respirando profundamente pero aquello lo superaba. Ya no podía soportarlo más, cada noche, aquella pesadilla volvía una y otra vez, insistente... parecía no tener fin, como si se tratase de un macabro juego enfermizo. El joven Conde retiró las cobijas de su cuerpo, estaba sudando y se sintió algo mareado. Sus pasos le llevaron hasta la ventana... aún era de noche y la luna iluminaba tenuemente el enorme jardín. Decidió bajar a la cocina para relajarse y tomar una taza de té caliente. Le sorprendió ver la casa tan vacía y silenciosa. A decir verdad, le resultaba algo aterrador. Intentó no pensar demasiado en ello y buscó un recipiente para calentar el agua. Tan sumido estaba en su tarea que dio un brinco cuando una mano apareció de la nada para quitarle la tetera de las manos.

— ¡Riff! — Caín casi le golpeó por inercia al verle, luego se separó rápidamente de él —. ¡Por Dios! ¡Que susto me has dado!

— Lo siento, señor Caín — tomó la tetera y la llenó de agua con tranquilidad —. No era mi intención asustarle.

— ¿Que haces despierto a estas horas? — preguntó ahora un poco más calmado, desde luego llevaba unos días horribles.

— Podría hacerle la misma pregunta — dejó la tetera a calentar y miró inquisitivamente a Caín. El joven amo no parecía tener buen color, es más... sus ojos mostraban una inquietud extraña en ellos —. Únicamente vine porque le oí bajar las escaleras, pensé que se sentía enfermo.

— Solo... - le miró algo dudoso y desconfiado, algo impropio de él. Se lo reprendió al instante, estaba hablando de Riff... era la única persona en la que confiaba plenamente —. No podía dormir.

— ¿Quiere sentarse y hablar de ello? — preguntó con el rostro preocupado —. Ve al salón... yo llevaré el té.

Caín obedeció y fue directo al salón, aunque no le gustaba hablar de esas cosas con él. Le hacía sentirse extraño. Se dejó caer en el enorme y cómodo sillón, acurrucándose al lado del posa brazo, situando la cabeza en sus rodillas. Sabía que podía confiar en Riff... era la única persona que conocía todo sobre él, pero eso a veces lo asustaba. La sola idea de que Riff pudiera abandonarle le dolía más que los latigazos que le daba su padre cuando era niño. Ignoró en qué momento ese joven mayordomo se volvió tan necesario para él, pero ahora no podía imaginar la vida sin él. Sin sus consejos y amistad. Sin su cariño y bondad... sin esa sonrisa dedicada exclusivamente a él. Tampoco se percató cuando aquella respetuosa y fuerte amistad dio lugar a algo más profundo. Muchas veces se decía a si mismo que aquello no era correcto, pero ¿desde cuando hacía lo que los demás consideraban correcto? Él siempre había sido el rebelde de la familia _Hargreaves_, la oveja negra por así decirlo. Conocía ese sentimiento tan poderoso que le hacía sentirse feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Feliz por poder verle cada día, por saber que Riff siempre se preocuparía por él... pero, triste por no tenerle como él deseaba. Riff tal vez nunca sentiría lo mismo hacia él. El joven sirviente le quería, en eso no había ninguna duda, pero no le amaba.

Comenzó a sentirse más calmado, pero ahora la sensación de angustia dio paso a otra bastante similar... la congoja. Sí, pensar en Riff le alegraba y entristecía al mismo tiempo. Porque le amaba. Amaba a ese hombre que tanto cuidaba de él. Pero aquello sería algo que siempre guardaría en silencio. Escuchó como Riff se acercaba a él con un par de tazas llenas de té caliente. Caín murmuró un casi silencioso gracias y quedó sumergido de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Riff esperó con paciencia hasta que su joven amo se sintiese con ánimo de hablar. Dejó la taza a un lado de la mesita de madera y se sentó cerca de Caín. Esto pilló tan desprevenido al conde que su taza a punto estuvo de caer al suelo. Se recompuso lo mejor que pudo, teniendo en cuenta la proximidad de Riff. No quiso mirarle a los ojos, eso sería su perdición y lo sabía. Se preguntó si debía insinuar los sentimientos que sentía hacia él. Estaba seguro que la sola idea lo asustaría, pero Riff ya era adulto para entenderlo. En ese momento recordó que más de una vez se lo insinuó pero, o el mayor se hacía el desentendido, o de verdad no se enteraba de nada.

— Riff — aprovechó la corta distancia que los separaba para asir suavemente la camisa del mayordomo. Tuvo que levantar la vista hacia esos ojos que le miraban preocupado por saber que le ocurría y Caín sintió perderse en ellos... su voz apenas era un liviano susurro —. Hay una pesadilla que se me repite constantemente. No hay mañana que no me levante empapado de sudor y siento como si mi corazón pudiera salirse del pecho, estoy asustado. Y eso es algo que casi nunca he sentido.

— ¿Que clase de pesadilla es? — Riff parecía verdaderamente inquieto por esas palabras. Su joven amo parecía tan vulnerable en esos momentos, Caín siempre se mostraba fuerte ante todo y aquello lo desconcertó bastante —. Aunque tal vez hablar de ello os cause más pesar...

— Quiero contártelo, Riff — le indicó firme y decidido —. Sé que puedo confiar en ti... solo tú conoces mis debilidades — _"Aunque mi mayor debilidad, eres tu"_ pensó el conde en silencio

— En ese caso, señor Caín... le escucho — dijo con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, pero al notar el ceño fruncido del amo volvió a mirarle preocupado —. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

— Hazme un favor... - susurró con la mirada un poco triste —. Al menos durante esta noche, no me llames señor... ni amo... solo Caín, ¿de acuerdo? Como... si fuésemos dos amigos que están confesándose sus mayores temores y secretos.

— Como quieras, Caín

— Gracias — Aquello casi le hizo sonrojar. Deseó poder lanzarse sobre aquel cuerpo y besarlo por completo. ¿Por qué no podía desatar la pasión que sentía en ese momento? No podría reprimir sus necesidades para siempre y aun así decidió no confesarle nada al joven sirviente —. Siempre estoy en el mismo lugar... un siniestro corredor que nunca tiene fin. Todo está oscuro y lo único que oigo son las pisadas de una persona que me persigue. Llega un momento en el que creo caer desmayado por el cansancio y el miedo. Es en ese preciso momento cuando aparece una silueta al fondo del pasillo, pero nunca llego a alcanzarla. Cuando parece que voy a llegar allí, alguien tira de mi y me lanza contra el suelo. Luego siento como me golpean en la espalda con un látigo, una y otra vez. Estoy seguro que el hombre de mi pesadilla es mi padre... pero no se que puede significar — sus ojos dorados mostraban de nuevo una inquietud tan fuerte que sobrecogió a Riff, aunque intentó disimularlo —. Y no se por qué es tan persistente.

— Tal vez... — Riff comenzó a pensar en voz alta —. Se deba a que ha reprimid.... has reprimido durante tantos años lo ocurrido con tu padre, que ahora esa es la única forma de enfrentarte a ello.

— ¿Tu crees? — Caín no parecía muy convencido —. ¿Y por qué aparece otra persona en mi sueño?

— Dijiste que era una silueta... ¿Acaso le viste el rostro?

— No... pero, me daba la sensación de que era alguien conocido — dijo mirando esperanzado a Riff —. Siempre que intento alcanzarle algo en mí empieza a cambiar. Por un momento siento que todo va a ir mejor y eso me llena de esperanza. A veces creo que si logro llegar hasta allí podré descansar en paz.

— Eso es bastante subjetivo, ¿no crees? — comentó revolviendo un poco los oscuros cabellos de su amo.

— Es mi sueño, puedo pensar lo que quiera — contestó Caín un poco enfadado. Entendió que era una idea un tanto extraña, pero eso era lo que sentía —. Es más, creo que esa figura del fondo del pasillo eres tú, Riff — la cara del mayor en ese instante era un poema. Le había venido bastante desprevenido y Caín no pudo reprimir una sonrisa —. Siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito y en ese momento... te necesitaba más que nunca.

— Como has dicho... — Riff miró fijamente a Caín. Algo en el rostro del sirviente pareció cambiar, pero el conde no se percató de ello —. Es tu sueño, puedes pensar lo que quieras.

Caín volvió a sentirse despreciado por su amigo y esta vez el dolor era mayor. ¿Que le pasaba hoy a Riff? No esperaba de él un beso o un abrazo, pero sí al menos unas palabras de consuelo. No pudo ocultar el dolor que sentía y cuando Riff decidió irse, Caín le detuvo aferrándose más fuerte a la camisa. Riff se desplomó sobre el mullido sillón y cuando quiso volver a levantarse, Caín se situó encima de él, sentado, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. Su respiración estaba algo agitada y no dejaba de mirar los ojos de su amigo. Riff quiso apartar la mirada de aquellos orbes dorados pero algo le detenía. Caín estaba siendo demasiado impulsivo y eso le sorprendió. El joven amo nunca había dejado que sus sentimientos explotasen de ese modo. Sentimientos que él sabía que existían. Notaba la respiración de Caín cerca de sus labios y el amarre se suavizó un poco.

Pudo sentir como el cuerpo del muchacho temblaba ligeramente sobre el suyo y percibió algo que pensó nunca vería... aquellos ojos pecaminosos mostraban un deseo irrefrenable, pasión descontrolada... y una profunda tristeza. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde, Caín le deseaba. Lo que tanto quiso evitar que sucediese, pasó en ese mismo instante. Estaba perdido en aquellos ojos cuando notó algo suave y húmedo sobre sus labios, la lengua de Caín lo recorría lentamente. Su lengua era caliente, deseable, luchó contra sus impulsos para no abrir la boca y corresponderle. Cada ávida lamida le alejaba más de la razón, hasta que sintió al fin los labios del joven sobre los suyos. Aquellos labios que pedían a gritos ser devorados, ensuciados por el mayor de los pecados. Pero él no sería quien le arrancase gritos de placer, por mucho que su cuerpo reclamase el calor y pasión de ese joven.

De nuevo sintió como Riff le separaba con cuidado. Se dio cuenta que en ningún momento Riff le había correspondido y eso le estaba consumiendo el alma. Se sentía completamente destrozado. Traicionado. Le ofrecía su amor, su pasión... su cuerpo, y él lo desechaba como si fuese basura. Realmente el rechazo dolía, especialmente a su orgulloso corazón. ¿Acaso no sintió absolutamente nada? ¿Tan frío era ese hombre? Caín le miró bastante sombrío, no se había movido de dónde estaba y seguía con la vista a Riff, el cual se alejaba de allí lentamente... como si nada hubiese pasado. Sintió sus ojos arder pero por nada del mundo derramaría una lágrima. Nunca esperó de él ser correspondido, pero si al menos una palabra de consuelo, de amistad... o de asco. Cualquier cosa excepto aquella indiferencia que le estaba destrozando el corazón. Pudo reunir la fuerza suficiente para dedicarle unas últimas palabras a su hiriente amor.

— Riff... — al menos eso captó la atención del hombre y se detuvo para escuchar las palabras de su amo —. Si algún día me traicionas, moriré por ti.

Riff no se inmutó con sus palabras y se alejó de allí silenciosamente. Caín se sintió solo y abandonado, aquello le estaba resultando extraño. ¿Desde cuando Riff se comportaba de un modo tan frío y distante? Parecía como si no quisiera acercarse a él... como si temiese relacionarse con él. Suspiró resignado. Descubrió en ese instante que Riff nunca le correspondería, estaba demostrado... pero, ¿ahora a él que le quedaba? ¿Olvidarle? Supo que eso era imposible, pero no hacerlo le haría más año. La vida podía llegar a ser muy cruel y el Conde lo sabía perfectamente.

Caín apenas durmió lo que restaba de noche y a la mañana siguiente se encontraba agotado, tanto físicamente como emocionalmente. Se sorprendió al ver entrar a su cuarto a Riff, con el correo y una bandeja con su desayuno. Parecía el mismo de siempre. Caín le observó detenidamente y sintió desfallecer. Riff actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado, aquello le llenó de tristeza pero, también de ira. Su relación volvía a ser la misma de siempre, aun así Caín se dio cuenta que eso nunca pasaría, ya nunca sería lo mismo y eso se notaba en el aire... había cierta tensión que no desaparecía.

— Deja eso ahí y vete — indicó Caín tajante.

— ¿Quiere que le ayude con su ropa, amo... — apenas pudo continuar la pregunta, Caín le interrumpió mirándole fríamente.

— ¡He dicho que te vayas! — su tono se volvió bastante más severo de lo normal. Riff se culpó por ello, pero eso era lo mejor que podía pasar... Ahora todo era diferente —. Lárgate.

Riff obedeció sin decir una sola palabra y se marchó de allí. Aquel día había sido bastante frustrante para Caín, nunca había imaginado que su relación con Riff terminase de aquella manera. Decidió tratarle fríamente como si fuese un desconocido, pues era la única forma que tenía de no caer. Si se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos acabaría peor, y decidió ser él quien debía ser cruel. El único momento del día en el que podía ser él mismo, era cuando estaba con su hermana Merry Weather. Aquella jovencita siempre conseguía animarle y eso le reconfortaba.

**--**--**--**

_ Su cuerpo no pudo resistir más aquel ritmo desenfrenado, su corazón latía con fuerza, sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear... mientras su cuerpo se veía sumido en aquella oscuridad. Vio de nuevo aquella figura al fondo del corredor, quería alcanzarlo... pero algo se lo impedía. De nuevo fue atrapado por unas fuertes manos, su cuerpo cayó al suelo mientras aquel hombre se abalanzaba encima de él. Intentó escapar, pero era realmente fuerte, le tenía preso como si fuese un inocente cervatillo. Ahogó un grito al sentir en su espalda el dolor debido a aquel látigo... sus lágrimas caían silenciosas por su rostro. Esa pesadilla parecía no tener fin..._

Cuando despertó el sol ya iluminaba la habitación del conde. Aquella vez la pesadilla fue más interminable que otras veces. ¿Nunca podría dormir en paz? Caín se levantó silenciosamente mientras buscaba sus ropas. Entonces se dio cuenta que Riff no volvió a entrar en su cuarto desde que le echó de allí el día anterior. Observó en el largo espejo de su tocador la lastimada espalda. Las cicatrices nunca desaparecerían, pero nadie las vería nunca. Nadie excepto Riff... él era el único que podía verlas, tocarlas... hasta ahora, al menos. Se maldijo en silencio por su mala suerte, no quería perder la amistad de Riff, le necesitaba demasiado. Pero desde que le contó todo acerca de su pesadilla ya no era el mismo. Había cambiado.

El timbre de la casa le despertó de sus frustrantes pensamientos y al notar que nadie abría la puerta se dirigió abajo. Al abrir vio a su joven vecino Enrique en el umbral de la puerta. Al ver a Caín, el joven sonrió alegremente y éste le indicó que pasara al vestíbulo. Merry se presentó en el lugar al ver que había llegado una visita y Riff también apareció por si requerían de sus servicios.

— Vaya... me alegro de verles — afirmó el joven recién llegado. Su cabello era pelirrojo, recogido en una fina y pulcra coleta —. Cualquiera no diría que somos vecinos, Conde Caín. Venía para informarles de una pequeña celebración que mi padre llevará a cabo esta noche... Hoy mismo he llegado de Francia y me gustaría poder veros allí, a los dos.

— ¡Eso es fantástico! — gritó emocionada Merry, hacía días que no salía de la mansión y se sentía algo oprimida —. ¡Será muy divertido!

— No, Merry... — comentó Caín seriamente —. No vamos a ir.

— Pero, ¡Caín! — intentó reprocharle, pero la mirada fría de su hermanastro le indicó que era mejor no discutir con él —. Como quieras — enojada con él, subió escaleras arriba y se encerró en su cuarto.

— Discúlpanos... — dijo sin más Caín y se alejó del lugar.

— Vaya — Enrique dejó escapar un suspiro, derrotado. Luego se acercó a Riff, era el único que permanecía a la espera —. ¿Le ocurre algo al señor Caín, Riff? Le veo bastante agotado.

— Últimamente no puede dormir bien, señor — respondió con tranquilidad. Por un momento una idea cruzó por su mente. Observó al joven y a las invitaciones que llevaba en la mano —. Si no le importa, me gustaría tomar las invitaciones por si mi señor cambia de opinión.

— ¡Oh! ¡Claro! — le ofreció las invitaciones bastante ilusionado — espero que vengan, será algo grandioso. Tengo muchas cosas que contarles.

— Gracias.

Riff se despidió del joven y cerró la puerta de la entrada. Se acercó al pie de la escalera pero se detuvo antes de comenzar a subir. Observó en silencio aquellas dos invitaciones, estaban preciosamente diseñadas, bordadas con oro. Agarró una de ellas, era la de su amo Caín. Su mirada pareció oscurecer al ver el nombre de su amo en aquel papel. Arrugó el papel sin contemplaciones mostrando una sonrisa en el rostro. Una sonrisa perversa. Después tomó la invitación de la pequeña y puso rumbo a la habitación de Merry Weather. Ya no había marcha atrás.

**--**--**--**

Caín se pasó casi todo el día encerrado en su habitación. Apenas había salido ni para comer, y ahora sentía su estomago vacío y hambriento. Observó como la luna se encontraba ya alta en la oscura noche. Se sintió culpable por como había tratado a la pobre Merry, pero no estaba para fiestas en esos momentos. Aun así se había comportado cruelmente con la pequeña. Sus remordimientos se hacían cada vez mayores y decidió ir a pedirla perdón.

Tocó varias veces la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Aquello le dio un mal presentimiento y decidió entrar para ver a la pequeña... pero en su cuarto no estaba. La habitación permanecía completamente vacía. Decidió bajar al salón, tal vez Merry Weather estaba en el sillón leyendo algún libro o simplemente observando el fuego de la chimenea. Pero allí tampoco la halló. Toda la casa se encontraba a oscuras, como si no hubiese ningún signo de vida desde hacía horas. Estaba empezando a perder los nervios... Merry nunca salía de casa sin su consentimiento pero aun así fue a buscarla al jardín. Tras una exhaustiva búsqueda, tampoco encontró a la pequeña en los jardines. Su preocupación comenzó a hacerse visible. Presintió que algo no iba bien. Se dirigió de nuevo a la casa, corriendo tan rápido como podía, y se asustó al chocar con algo en la entrada. Todo estaba a oscuras y a tientas logró empuñar el bastón que siempre dejaba cerca del perchero para defenderse del acechador...

— Señor Caín... — reconoció la voz de su mayordomo al instante y suspiró aliviado de no haberle agredido —. Soy yo, Riff. ¿Qué hace?

— ¡Maldita sea! — exclamó Caín bastante agitado — ¿Por qué eres siempre tan silencioso? Vas a matarme de un susto...

— Nunca querría que eso ocurriese, amo Caín... — afirmó el mayordomo con un tono de voz que al joven le dio escalofríos sin saber bien por qué. Riff observó a Caín, acercándose lentamente a él —. Créame.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Merry? — sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a aquella profunda oscuridad, pero el acercamiento de Riff lo puso algo nervioso.

— Si, sé donde se encuentra — se acercó aun más al castaño, hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron. Notó como la respiración del conde se volvía más y más nerviosa —. Ella no está aquí — alargó el brazo hacia Caín agarrando el bastón que éste portaba. Luego lo dejó en el suelo, donde hacia unos minutos reposaba.

— ¿Dónde está, Riff? — preguntó con el corazón a punto de estallar.

— En la fiesta, por supuesto...

— ¿Qué? — Caín abrió los ojos por la sorpresa ¿Merry le había desobedecido? —. ¿Por qué la dejaste marchar? ¡Yo no quería ir a esa estúpida fiesta!

— Pero Merry sí quería... — se apartó de Caín alejándose por la puerta de la cocina sin decir una palabra más.

— ¡Espera! ¿Dónde está la invitación de Enrique? — Caín no tenía ganas de asistir, pero no podía dejar sola a su hermanastra. O tal vez, era él quien no quería quedarse allí solo con Riff.

— Él mismo las dejó en la mesilla del salón, debería seguir estando allí — dijo sin mirar atrás ni un instante, luego despareció por la puerta.

Caín se dirigió al salón, pero al llegar allí no vio ninguna invitación en la mesilla. Comenzó a buscar el dichoso papel por toda la casa pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Incluso miró entre la bolsa de basura de la cocina. Algo no encajaba ahí. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y una sensación de malestar le inundó. Subió a su cuarto y decidió no salir en toda la noche. Pero al encontrarse allí solo, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue el extraño comportamiento de Riff. Su mente estaba confusa, no podía estar pensando en eso, se lo reprochó mentalmente. Riff nunca maquinaría nada contra él. Pero aun así, nunca sintió un miedo tan intenso al lado de Riff como el que sintió en aquel momento. El saber que Merry estaba en casa de sus vecinos lo tranquilizaba, tal vez se estaba volviendo paranoico.

Dejó de pensar en todo aquello, nada de eso podía ser verdad. Se dejó caer sobre la mullida cama, pensando en lo mucho que echaba de menos a Riff, a su antiguo Riff. Añoraba su amistad, su confianza, su consuelo. Se sentía agotado, llevaba días sin poder dormir bien, aquellas pesadillas le estaban destrozando por completo. Comenzó a notar los párpados pesados y su respiración se normalizó lentamente... cayendo en un profundo sueño.

_  
Sus pasos eran cada vez más apresurados. Sentía su corazón latir salvajemente, la angustia crecía a cada paso que daba... su respiración agitada era lo único que oía en aquel oscuro corredor. Hasta que le oyó acercarse. Comenzó de nuevo aquella carrera por salvarse, aquella carrera que jamás terminaría. Los pasos de su perseguidor se oían cada vez más cerca, pudo notar como alguien se acercaba más y más a él. Caín ya estaba harto, estaba cansado de huir sin poder lograr su salvación. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando tropezó, cayendo sobre el frío mármol. Su tobillo dolía, intentó arrastrarse por el suelo alejándose de aquel hombre, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Su perseguidor le dio alcance y lanzó sobre su cuerpo una letanía de latigazos y golpes que le inundaron de sangre y dolor._

_Pero Caín supo que no debía rendirse... tarde o temprano alguien lo rescataría. Aquella esperanza le dio fuerzas para levantar la vista y entonces le vio. La figura que apareció al fondo parecía observarle. Caín sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y le propinó una patada al tobillo de su agresor no sin antes mirarle el rostro... se levantó aprovechando el desconcierto del hombre y sin pensarlo se dirigió a la extraña figura. Sin saber por qué, sintió como algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, rebeldes como el mar embravecido. Un fuerte calor colmó su cuerpo, cada vez estaba más cerca... La silueta comenzó a tener forma, era un hombre. Estaba tan cerca... pero comenzó a oír aquellos pasos de nuevo. Sin pensarlo dos veces aceleró lo más fuerte que le daban las piernas, esta vez llegaría a él, se alejaría del dolor que le acechaba atrás._

_La oscuridad del pasillo parecía disolverse con cada paso, sus fuerzas estaban al límite pero no dejó de correr en ningún instante... Le quedaban tan pocos pasos, estaba tan próximo de alcanzar su salvación que le sorprendió notar como una mano logró alcanzar su brazo. Pero Caín no se rindió, tiró hacia delante con fuerza y sintió su camisa desgarrarse... un fuerte golpe indicó que su acechador había caído al suelo con fuerza. Ya estaba tan cerca... y esta vez nada podría detenerle. Sentía su cuerpo cada vez más liviano, su angustiado corazón parecía volver a la normalidad y la oscuridad pareció abrir camino a la figura de aquel hombre. Caín alzó el brazo hacia él, estaba a punto de rozarle... y la oscuridad reveló el rostro de aquel joven._

_— ¡¡Riff!! — Caín sintió una inmensa felicidad en su cuerpo, un último paso y lo alcanzaría —. ¡Sabía que eras tú! Yo lo... — fue apenas un segundo. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarle, Riff alzó su brazo, apuntándole con un arma en la sien. Y sin más, disparó. De nuevo se hizo la oscuridad..._

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! — Caín despertó con la respiración tan agitada que le costaba respirar... su corazón latía tan rápido que hasta le dolía. El desgarrado grito inundó la habitación, lleno de angustia y dolor. El joven conde no podía sobreponerse de la impresión que le había provocado aquella pesadilla. Había sido demasiado real. Podía sentir como las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, las sentía ardientes sobre su rostro bañado por el terror. Pero entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba solo en la habitación. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a Riff de pie, junto a la cama... con una mirada tan fría que le petrificó —. Riff, ¿qué...?

Pero no pudo terminar la pregunta, pues el joven mayordomo selló sus labios con un ardiente beso que él no esperaba. Sintió el poderoso cuerpo de Riff sobre el suyo mientras le besaba con ardiente pasión. Caín no podía creer que aquello estuviese pasando... entonces notó como Riff separaba el contacto para recuperar aire y le lamió sensualmente los labios, anhelante, como hizo el propio Caín aquella vez en el salón.  
Pero el joven conde no podía articular palabra, todo había sido demasiado rápido como para pensar, demasiado salvaje para detenerle... y demasiado apasionado para detenerse a sí mismo. Todo lo que deseaba lo tenía allí ahora... y eso era un pensamiento embriagador. Sintió la húmeda lengua de Riff recorrerle el cuello, los hombros y de nuevo la situó en sus labios, lamiéndolos con deseo. Caín no pudo evitar ir a su encuentro. Unió con él su lengua en una batalla de dominio y poder. La saliva de ambos se entremezcló, sus respiraciones chocaban en sus rostros... y los primeros gemidos aparecieron cargados de deseo y excitación.

Caín abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de su amante arqueándose de placer, mientras éste le besaba el cuello con sensualidad, bajando hasta llegar a su pecho. Caín estaba tan sumido en el placer que sentía que no se dio cuenta en que momento sus ropas cayeron al suelo. Solo importaba ese momento para él. Aquel cuerpo ardiente sobre el suyo lo excitaba, sintió desfallecer cuando Riff comenzó a masturbarle. Aquellos labios que veneraba seguían pegados en algún lugar de su cuerpo, arrancándole gemidos de placer, su mente comenzó a sentirse confusa por la excitación. Se aferró a la espalda del mayordomo con fuerza al notar una ligera presión en su erección. Riff comenzó a darle un ritmo más rápido y apremiante. Caín pudo escuchar la excitada respiración del mayor sobre su hombro y aquello le enturbiaba los sentidos. Sintió perder la razón y el control de sí mismo. Comenzó a mover suavemente sus caderas por inercia, deseando llegar al orgasmo. Era enloquecedor.

— Caín... — su voz era un suave susurro, nunca sonó tan apremiante y sensual, o al menos eso pensó Caín, el cual ya estaba temblando de placer a punto de llegar al clímax —. ¿Que harías... si te dijera que... — su voz sonaba entrecortada, pero bastante decidida —. Formo parte de_ Delilah_?

Caín no pudo asimilar bien aquella pregunta... su vista se nubló por el placer que sentía y su cuerpo se estremeció con las caricias del joven más mayor. Pero aun así, su rostro comenzó a entristecerse a cada segundo, dejando escapar una lágrima solitaria mientras sus gemidos envolvían aquel lugar. Riff siguió produciéndole placer, acariciándolo, abarcando todo su miembro. Sintió que el orgasmo del joven estaba cerca pues sufrió varios espasmos y al observar su rostro, pareció que estaba a punto de desfallecer. Observó aquella triste mirada y lamió la rebelde lágrima de su mejilla. Dos roces más y Caín se corrió al instante. Arqueó levemente la espalda gimiendo descontroladamente. El placer del orgasmo aún dejaba a Caín indefenso ante él.

— ¿Sigues queriendo esto? — acercó su rostro al cuello del joven, besándolo tiernamente. Caín intento alejar el cuerpo del mayordomo, pero Riff lo aprisionó aun más contra él, impidiéndole moverse con libertad —. ¿Tanto me amas que no te importa? — ahora su mirada se clavó en aquellos dos orbes dorados que aun le miraban nublosos por el placer —. ¿Deseas que te penetre? ¿Que te haga gemir? Ahora que sabes que te he traicionado, no puedes huir de tu destino, Caín.

— Entonces, moriré por ti — añadió en un doloroso susurro el joven conde, sin apartar la mirada de Riff. Su cuerpo aún temblaba ligeramente debido al reciente orgasmo, pero sus fuerzas parecían desvanecerse por completo. ¿Riff era su enemigo? Quiso negarlo pero, la realidad lo golpeó de lleno. Ahora sentía su mente caer a un profundo vacío del cual era imposible regresar. Riff entrelazó sus manos a las de Caín, a la altura del rostro del conde y lamió su mejilla sin dejar de observarle. Caín sentía un dolor indescriptible en el pecho, aquella confesión nunca pudo imaginársela. Deseó desaparecer del mundo en aquel momento, desaparecer de la faz de la tierra... solo con su desgracia. Sintió sus ojos arder y las lágrimas no tardaron en caer por su rostro, era demasiado soportar todo aquello. Sumido en su propia desdicha, sintió como Riff parecía preparar su entrada.

¿Realmente iba a hacerlo? ¿Podría soportarlo? Su traición era demasiado dolorosa como para pensar y solo podía ser reemplazada por otro dolor mucho mayor. Pero ese pensamiento solo hizo crecer rabia en su interior. Nunca podría perdonarle. Se encontraba demasiado perdido para percatarse de la situación donde se encontraba, hasta que sintió a Riff penetrarle con fuerza. Dejó escapar un grito ahogado, aquel lacerante dolor apaciguaba la rabia que sentía en su interior. Riff comenzó a moverse lentamente, sujetando las piernas de Caín sobre sus hombros para conseguir una mayor penetración. Caín se tensó con cada movimiento... aquello era el infierno. ¿Acaso la pesadilla era una premonición? De pronto sintió los labios de Riff sobre los suyos y al contrario de lo que pensó, aquello le relajó bastante. Ahora su cuerpo se moldeaba al de Riff, sintiendo cada movimiento dentro de él y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a gemir con cada embestida.

Su cuerpo se acostumbró enseguida a la frenética penetración de Riff, aquella sensación lo estaba matando. Ambos sentimientos se enfrentaban entre sí, negación y aceptación. Con cada embestida su mente se volvía más y más confusa, y el placer pareció hacerle sucumbir. Sintió su excitación a tal punto que pensaba iba a desmayarse, comenzó a sentir un calor sofocante y el irrefrenable movimiento de Riff hizo que su cuerpo sufriese un espasmo de placer descontrolado. Era realmente enloquecedor. Se aferró a las sábanas con fuerza al notar algo que nunca había sentido, Riff había llegado a un punto dentro de su cuerpo que le hizo gritar de placer con cada intrusión, ahora su vista se nubló de nuevo, entrecerró los ojos y llegó al orgasmo mirando el rostro de Riff pegado al suyo. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente hasta que su respiración se tranquilizó un poco. Riff se corrió dentro de él, unos instantes después y Caín lo sintió caliente dentro de su cuerpo. Riff salió de su cuerpo y se dejó caer sobre él.

— Aquella figura... — la voz de Caín sonaba demasiado apagada. Riff enseguida lo notó —. La de mi pesadilla... la figura... — su mirada estaba perdida en el techo de la habitación y sus palabras sonaban incoherentes al oído de Riff. Caín no podía dejar de pensar en aquella imagen de su pesadilla. Y tampoco de lo vivido hace unos momentos. Su cuerpo parecía recuperarse lentamente y ahora no sabía como tratar a Riff. Le odiaba. Le odiaba tanto, por que su traición fue lo más horrible que había sentido nunca.

— ¿Viste su rostro? — preguntó Riff con serenidad. Apartó varios mechones de pelo del rostro de Caín y besó su frente, su mejilla y nuevamente posó sus labios en el pálido cuello. Caín se estremeció con aquel despreocupado tono que había mostrado su sirviente.

— Eras tu... — murmuró mostrando la tristeza y dolor que sentía —. Pero no me salvaste, acabaste con mi vida de un disparo — sus labios temblaron imperceptiblemente, precediendo el sollozo que intentó evitar en vano —. Ya nada puede impedir que muera por ti, Riff — sus ojos estaban húmedos debido a las lágrimas que caían lentamente por su mejilla. Riff alzó la mirada hacia esos ojos llenos de una profunda tristeza. Su rostro se mantenía impasible pero su voz lo traicionó.

— ¿Ni... — su voz parecía no querer salir de la garganta. Intentó evitar que le temblase al menos —. ¿Ni siquiera si yo te pido que no lo hagas? — Caín no respondió, ahora era el rostro del muchacho el que no cambió de expresión. Sus ojos seguían perdidos, le estaba mirando pero no parecía estar ahí —. Prométeme que no morirás por esto...

— Ya es demasiado tarde — susurró con voz quebrada —. Estoy completamente vacío, Riff. Ya estoy muerto — su voz quebró del todo dejando escapar silenciosos sollozos. Riff se acercó al rostro del joven conde, juntando ambas frentes.

— Prométemelo... — le susurró con voz ronca. Caín continuó inmóvil en la cama, bajo su cuerpo, sintió su respiración en el rostro y pudo notar el movimiento de cabeza de Caín, asintiendo. Separó un poco su rostro y observó aquellos ojos que tanto amaba. La mirada perdida de Caín le martirizó, todo era por su culpa.

Permanecieron en silencio varios minutos más. Ninguno de los dos mencionó palabra alguna, ni se movieron de donde estaban hasta que Riff decidió levantarse e irse de allí. Ya era el momento de hacerlo. Se vistió en silencio y echó una rápida mirada a Caín, el cual permanecía como hasta ahora, boca arriba sobre la enorme cama. Esa visión le recordó a una muñeca rota. No era el momento para sentirse culpable, ya todo estaba decidido. Se dispuso a abrir la puerta cuando sintió a Caín levantarse de la cama y correr hacia él. Con un rápido movimiento Riff le agarró con una mano del brazo con el que el joven conde iba a golpearle y con la otra, sacó una daga que ocultaba en su bolsillo. Acercó la daga al precioso cuello de Caín. Ahora la sonrisa del conde poseía un rictus de dolor y odio contenido.

— ¿Te ordenaron matarme? — Caín le miró con rencor y Riff tardó varios segundos en contestar.

— Me ordenaron vigilarte, engañarte... — su mirada se suavizó bastante, aunque Caín seguía desafiándolo —. Y destruirte.

— Pues... — Caín sintió sus piernas flaquear, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo se le escapaba de las manos. Su furia iba creciendo a cada instante pero su dolor era aún mayor —. Lo has hecho estupendamente.

Riff no podía despegar los ojos de Caín, su mirada llena de odio le estaba atormentando Pero así debían ser las cosas. Separó la daga del cuello de Caín y la guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo. Caín quedó estático en aquel lugar, viendo alejarse al único hombre que amó en su vida. Siendo testigo de como un instante puede cambiar el destino de dos personas. Para bien o para mal.

— Si me abandonas, me mataré — amenazó con lo único que podía utilizar, la angustia se amontonó en su pecho y no le dejaba respirar. Sintió ahogarse a cada paso que Riff se alejaba. Éste se detuvo antes de desaparecer en el pasillo, pero no miró ni una vez atrás.

— Caín, me prometiste que...

— ¿Y que valor tiene una promesa para ti, traidor? - interrumpió el conde, arrastrando las palabras con rencor. Riff se alejó de allí en silencio y Caín por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió completamente solo.

**--**--**--**

La luz del sol le hizo daño en los ojos, pero desde lo ocurrido anoche no se había molestado en moverse de la cama. Permaneció despierto desde que Riff se marchó de allí, aun parecía verle en el umbral de la puerta, esperando en silencio algo que nunca sucedería. Tenía la mirada fija en la puerta, con ojos derrotados y cansados de tanto llorar. Admitió que lo ocurrido fue más que un duro golpe para él, era como morir en vida. Se sintió sin fuerzas, sin ganas de seguir adelante. Porque ahora, ya no le quedaba nada. Allí tirado sobre la cama, creyó ser un muñeco que ya no servía para nada, desnudo y frágil como la porcelana. Únicamente estaba cubierto hasta la cintura por la aterciopelada manta de color bermellón. De pronto vio como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse, revelando una cabellera rubia y un rostro ruborizado.

— Per... ¡Perdona hermano! — exclamó la muchacha bastante azorada —. ¿Te he despertado? — preguntó intentando no mirar el cuerpo de su hermanastro Caín, parecía bastante agotado y quería dejarle descansar —. Siento lo de ayer, debí comentártelo pero de verdad me apetecía asistir a la fiesta de Enrique.

— No importa, Merry — la joven se asustó al oír la voz de Caín, sonó derrotada y demasiado débil.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Riff? — preguntó inocentemente, su hermano no alteró en ningún momento la expresión de su rostro. Parecía una hermosa pero melancólica estatua de mármol, tendido sobre la cama —. No le encuentro por ningún lado y tampoco están sus cosas en su habitación.

— Riff... — apenas fue un susurro ahogado lo que escapó de sus labios, sintió la boca reseca y le costaba pronunciar palabra —. Él se ha marchado.

— ¿Qué? — se sorprendió por las palabras mencionadas de su hermano —. ¿Que quieres decir con eso, Caín? Él no puede haberse...

— Se ha ido — insistió el conde interrumpiendo a su hermanastra —. Ahora déjame solo, Merry... — su voz se fue apagando lentamente, hasta que el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. Merry le observó preocupada y angustiada por lo sucedido ¿Dónde se había ido Riff? Y lo más importante... ¿Por qué? Supo que aquella duda nunca sería resuelta pues no se atrevía a preguntarlo, al menos aún no.

Caín dejó de mirar a su hermana y dio media vuelta, mostrando inconscientemente la espalda desnuda. Merry abrió los ojos de par en par intentando ahogar un pequeño grito que salió rebelde de su garganta. La espalda de su hermano estaba llena de cicatrices... profundas y desgarradoras. Tragó saliva angustiada y decidió dejar descansar a Caín. Algo malo había ocurrido y se sintió miserable por no poder ayudar a su hermano. Estuvo segura que todo tenía que ver con Riff, tenía que encontrarle pero, ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Se sintió perdida en ese abismo de desesperación, odiaba ver a su hermano con ese aspecto tan vulnerable, él no merecía eso. Se juró en silencio que averiguaría lo ocurrido y le ayudaría en secreto. No iba a rendirse nunca.

Percibió la incomodidad de su hermana antes de que ésta se marchara. Estaba seguro que su hermanastra vio las cicatrices de su espalda, pero eso ya no le importaba. Nada podía remediar lo sucedido. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en él. Se maldijo en silencio por ser tan terco, por ser un hombre tan endemoniadamente orgulloso y por tener un corazón completamente enamorado de un hombre que le había traicionado. Aun así, su alma estaba destrozada por dentro. Sintió un remolino de emociones en su interior que le desgarraban y que nunca podría expresar en su rostro. Al darse cuenta de eso, en aquel instante le odió más que nunca. Pero no por odiarle, sino porque aun después de todo, le seguía amando. Caín dejó que la luz del sol bañase su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor en su interior. Cada rayo luminoso parecía purificarle por dentro y por un momento, se sintió en paz.

_**Fin**_

_NdA: Pues aquí termina el fic xD es muy distinto a todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora, es bastante más angustioso... pero es que no quería hacer la típica historia en la que todo acaba bien. Aun así espero que os guste (no me matéis T.T) y disfrutéis del fic. Gracias por leerme y si me dejáis algún review os lo agradeceré eternamente! _

_Ciao!!_


End file.
